


Ghost Trip

by slugworthingtonjr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Creepy, Haunted Houses, M/M, One Shot, Roadtrip, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing, Thriller, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugworthingtonjr/pseuds/slugworthingtonjr
Summary: Levi finds himself driving down a deserted road in the middle of the night, his boyfriend Eren in the passenger seat. Why? Because Eren somehow managed to convince him that going on a road-trip to haunted places would 'be fun'. It's day one and they have no idea what's in store for them.





	Ghost Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I love Halloween and scary stories and I just really wanted to write a quick and fun Eren x Levi fic for the season. 
> 
> This was a bit rushed and I feel like it could be better, but I hope you get some amusement out of it! Sorry for any mistakes, I've got to give it another read thru. 
> 
> Please please let me know what you think of it! Your feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“Remind me why I'm driving down this sketchy ass road at Midnight again?”

Levi adjusted his hands on the steering wheel of his car and glanced to Eren who was next to him in the passenger seat. Tiny rocks ticked against the metal of the car. There was a wall of weeds waist high on either side of the road, brushing against the doors.

“Because it's going to be fun.”

“You do realize we've been driving into the middle of nowhere on a dirt road for half an hour now right?”

“It can't be that much further. The website said twenty minutes off Highway 13.” Eren looked down at the glow of his phone and hummed. “The map isn't updating anymore, but I'm positive we took the right road.”

Levi sighed and rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the tension in his muscles. He couldn't believe he let Erin talk him into this ridiculous road-trip. Two entire weeks of hunting down haunted places that may or may not exist. He could be spending this time working on his next book, but instead he'd be stuck driving around in buttfuck nowhere, probably trespassing on property that belonged to the kind of people who would sooner shoot you than look at you.

He felt the warmth of Eren's hand on his knee then, glanced to it and then back up at the dirt, weeds, and darkness before them. 

“Thanks for doing this Babe. I know it's not really your idea of a great vacation, but I think you're gonna have fun.”

He both loved and hated when Eren called him 'Babe'.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say brat.” 

He could grumble all he wanted, but the truth of the matter was that he was a total fucking sucker. All Eren had to do was give him that look -the one where he quirked the left side of his mouth and somehow made his eyes an even livlier green- and Levi was a puddle on the floor, doing whatever Eren wanted, which was usually something borderline insane. And that's what he loved about the brat. If Eren wasn't in his life he'd probably never go anywhere but the gym and the grocery store.

“You brought the flashlights right?”

“Yeeess.” Eren groaned. “You already asked me that.”

“Well, sometimes you forget things, so I'm just making su- Shit!”

Levi slammed on the brakes, jerking them both forward and sending a cloud of dirt into the air around the car. 

“What?! What happened?” Eren turned to Levi, hands bracing himself on the dash. 

“Something just ran in front of the fucking car.”

“What was it?”

“I don't know.”

“Did we hit it?”

“I don't think so.”

“We should check.” Eren unbuckled his seat-belt and pushed his door open, swinging one leg out onto the dirt. 

“Eren.” Levi put a hand on his arm.

“What? We have to make sure we didn't like kill somebody right?”

Levi sighed for the millionth time that day, unbuckled his own seat-belt and got out of the car with Eren. 

They checked the front of the car first and didn't find anything. The dust was starting to dissipate as they walked around the side, crouching down to look underneath. Nothing there either. 

“You sure you saw something?” Eren called from the other side of the car.

“One hundred perce-.” 

Before Levi could finish answering, an unearthly chortle sounded from the back of the car; something like the combination of a goblin and an alien.

They froze and looked to each other. After a few seconds of only the rustle of the weeds in the breeze they crept forward, squinting through the haze and darkness. The chortle sounded again. About ten feet behind the car they saw a wiry frame covered in gray fur, peering back at them with glowing eyes. It stared for a moment then turned and trotted into the black, clearly unharmed. 

“Jesus fucking christ.” Levi let out a breath.

“A coyote.” Eren looked to him with a stupid grin. 

“Oh you find that amusing do you?”

“Yeah, I've never seen a coyote in real life before.” Eren's smile faltered then. “I didn't know they made noises like that though...”

“Yeah, me neither.” A shiver ran down his spine. “Let's get back in the car.”

“Oh come on, you can't be scared already, we haven't even gotten to our first haunted house.”

Eren was teasing him, but Levi could tell he was just as irked by the sounds that animal had made as he was. 

“Tch.” He rolled his eyes. “I'm not scared, I'm annoyed. He's got this whole damn valley to run around in but he decides to come jump in front of my car, cocky bastard.”

They ducked back into the car and shut the doors. Levi turned the key and put it in drive, but before he pulled his foot off the brake he turned to Eren.

“I'll give you five more minutes on this shit road before I turn the car around and head back to our equally shit motel room.”

“Fair enough.” Eren leaned in and pressed a kiss to that sensitive spot on his neck, then whispered against him, “We didn't close the doors while we were out there, what if something climbed into the backseat.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Levi shoved a snickering Eren away from him and put his foot on the gas, kicking the cloud of dust back up. Eren turned and leaned over the back of his seat, messy brown hair dangling around his face.

“Don't worry, nothing's back here.”

“Nothing but flashlights right?”

“Yes!” Eren looked over his shoulder in exasperation. “And Twizzlers.

“Good.” He gave Eren's ass a nice slap. 

“Hey!” Eren jolted, then turned back around with a rope of licorice in his hand and buckled himself in.

“What do you expect when you're poking it out like that?” Levi shrugged and put his hand back on the wheel. “You know I'm just a dirty old man deep down.”

“Gross.” Eren chuckled. “Don't say it like that, makes you sound like a creep.”

“Yeah, well, some people think that a thirty-one year old man dating a kid ten years younger than him is a little creepy.”

“Well, you don't look a day over twelve, so as long as we don't tell anyone they'll think I'm the creep.”

Levi snorted a laugh. “You're such a shit.”

Eren's chest fluttered. It was his absolute favorite thing to get Levi to laugh, the raven-haired man was always so serious.

“You want a string?” Eren separated a piece from his pull 'n' peel and coiled it on his tongue. He peeled another one and dangled it at Levi.

“Ehhh.” Levi dismissed.

“You know you do.” Eren mumbled through his chewing.

“Fine, put it in my mouth.” 

Eren reached his arm over and the end of the string swung into Levi's eye.

“Mouth, Eren, not eye.”

“He he, sorry.” 

 

They continued bumping down the road, scenery not changing in the slightest. 

Eren started bouncing his leg anxiously as the minutes ticked by, eyes searching through the windshield for some sign of their destination. He didn't want their first attempt to be a failure. The road seemed to stretch on for eternity, all the same, just more dirt and more weeds, and the ever present tick of pebbles on the undercarriage. 

Five minutes passed. Then seven, and ten. 

Eren knew Levi was only continuing for his sake. He appreciated it, but they couldn't drive into the middle of nowhere forever. 

Eren sighed and rubbed at his neck. “Okay, we can turn around, go back to the motel.”

Levi glanced over at him and slowed the car to a stop. “Sorry. We'll get the next one.”

“Yeah.” Eren took a frustrated bite out of the whole licorice rope.

The road was narrow and there wasn't anywhere to turn around, so Levi had to inch the car back and forth over and over until they were facing back where they'd come from.

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Eren was pouting to himself, flicking the zipper on his jacket.

Levi decided maybe some music would be nice so he turned on the radio. 

Static. 

He flipped through the channels, each new station just taking on a different shape of crackling. 

“Hm.” He hummed and switched it over to the CD player.

Still static. 

“Weird...”

He pushed the eject button and the CD popped out. He looked it over – seemed fine- then pushed it back in. 

“Levi stop!!”

The tone of Eren's voice made him hit the brakes immediately. He should have been keeping his eyes on the road instead of dicking around with the CD player. He really didn't want to end the night running over some poor animal. 

The car jolted to a stop and they stared out the windshield.

“What the fuck...”

He was so utterly confused.

“Um...I guess we found it?” Eren shrugged, the uneasiness in his voice was clear. 

The headlights were illuminating the cracked and dirty steps of a front porch. The rest of the house was still shadowed in darkness, but they could see the boarded up front door and windows. 

Silence prevailed for a few moments as they stared ahead, then the CD spun and static filled the car like a physical presence in the air around them.

Levi's hand shot out and hit the power button, killing the grating noise.

“Okay.” He looked to Eren. “What the hell is going on?”

“Uhhh...” Eren's bewildered look suddenly morphed into something a bit crazed. “Wouldn't be any fun if wasn't actually haunted. Come on.”

Eren unbuckled himself and snatched the flashlights from the back seat, handing one to Levi, then exited the car and strode right up to the base of the steps. 

Levi passed the flashlight between his hands, trying to decide if he was going to let his boyfriend go get murdered by himself while he waited in the car. He muttered a few expletives at the steering wheel, then looked up to see Eren motioning to him. God damnit.

“And this is the part in the movie where we walk straight to our deaths like a couple of dipshits.”

He stepped out into the cool night air, shut his door, and locked the car. He checked his phone. No service. Of course, can't have the victims being able to call for help. Not that it would matter anyway when they were an hour away from the highway. 

“Ready?” Eren asked. 

There was a single wooden board nailed across the front door-frame, barring their way. Eren made a move to pull it off, but Levi stepped in and shooed him aside.

“Here, let me get it.”

“I could get it you know.”

“I know. I'm not questioning your strength.”

Levi ripped the board from the frame, splintering the wood, and tossed it to the side. He put his hand on the knob and looked at Eren before turning it. 

“I'm going in first.”

“How chivalrous.” Eren teased. 

Levi rolled his eyes, held his flashlight at the ready, and pushed the door open. He took a cautious step over the threshold, recoiled immediately, and started coughing. 

“Ugh, gross.” He used his free hand to brush away the dust and cobwebs that had just dirtied his hair. 

The space was larger than it looked from the outside. A giant chandelier hung overhead, glass beads strung with spiderwebs. There was a staircase ahead and a room to either side, a hallway leading past the stairs to the back. 

“Cool.” Eren stepped past him, moving his flashlight around. 

Levi only hummed in response, but truly he was captivated.

“I'm going over here!” Eren called as he ran off into the room on the left. 

“Hey, be careful!” Levi shouted to him.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say old man!” His voice was already disappearing into the house. 

Damn brat. 

 

Levi made his way around slowly, shining his flashlight across all the unbelievable detail of the house; ornate carvings in the wooden frames, old fashioned chairs and tables broken with time, and a tall stone fireplace set in the wall. There was even an iron poking rod on the floor next to it. He picked it up and felt the weight of the metal in his hand. He'd hang on to it for now, just in case. 

His shoes left tracks in the dust as he traveled through both front rooms, a study that connected to one of them, the hallway past the stairs that led into a kitchen with an old fashioned iron stove, and a few more smaller rooms. Not once did he bump into Eren. 

Just where the hell had he gone?

“Eren.” He called.

Silence.

Maybe he'd gone upstairs. 

He was cautious at first, toeing the bottom step to test it, then made his way up, shining his light across crooked and cracked paintings that still clung to the walls above the banister. The upstairs branched into three separate hallways, doors lining them. Not a single footprint had disturbed the floor.

Weird. Maybe he was still downstairs after-all. 

He chose the hallway on the right and made his way through each room a little more quickly than before. At this point he was just trying to find Eren. He called the brunette's name a few times but to no avail. Each room was empty but for some new scene of historical rubble. 

He backtracked and went for the hallway that branched from the left of the stairs. Now he was starting to get a little annoyed. 

“Eren, where are you?”

This hallway was much like the other, door after door shutting away nothing in particular, until he reached the door at the very end.

He pushed it open and shielded his face from the inevitable sprinkling of grit that came with moving anything in this place. He raised the flashlight to scan the room and his heart stopped. 

Lining the walls were long shelves, three layers of them stretching around each corner of the room. And lining those shelves were porcelain dolls with painted on faces; smiling mouths and lashed eyes.

As he drug the light across each one he realized they were all exactly the same. There were dozens. Maybe a hundred dolls that looked identical. And even though the ones lining the sides faced the center of the room, all of their eyes were trained on the doorway, on him.

“Eren!” He called over his shoulder, not daring to look away for too long. “Get the fuck up here!”

He kept his light pointed at the back wall so that the radius of the beam illuminated most of the room. They were just dolls, but something about their faces made his skin prickle. He didn't move from his spot, just gazed across them with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out what about them he found so unsettling. There had to be a logical explanation…

Then he figured it out and it made his blood run cold. 

They were all, every single one of them, untouched by dust.

“Hey.”

He jumped and whipped around, brandishing the fire poker.

“Jesus fuck Eren.” He shook the hair from his eyes and lowered his weapon. “Where the hell have you been?”

“I was just down that other hallway.” Eren motioned behind him. “What's up, you find something cool?”

“I found something, but I wouldn't describe it as 'cool'. Look.”

He turned back around, shining his light along the shelves for Eren to see. Soon Eren's own light joined his, two beams scanning over the dolls. 

“Oh my god.” Eren sounded almost disgusted. “This is by far the creepiest thing I've ever seen.”

“Eren.” Levi lowered his voice to a whisper, as if that might keep the dolls from hearing what he was about to say. “Look close. You notice anything weird?”

“Hmm.” He chewed on his bottom lip in thought. Then, “Oh...”

A deafening crash and the sound of shattering glass echoed behind them. 

They jumped and Eren dropped his flashlight. He bent and snatched it up with a trembling hand. 

“What the fuck was that?” Levi hissed.

Eren shrugged and shook his head, eyes wide. 

Levi quietly closed the door to the doll room, and stepped in front of Eren, fire poker gripped tight in one hand, flashlight pointing ahead in the other. 

“Stay close to me.” He whispered.

Eren nodded. 

They crept down the hallway back to the stairs, cringing with each creak of the floorboards. When they reached the end Levi motioned for Eren to wait and stepped out to look over the railing at the floor below.

Twisted metal and glass shards littered the foot of the stairs. 

He looked up to the ceiling to see a chain swinging back and forth, the last link bent and jagged. 

He motioned to Eren and the brunette stepped up next to him and peered down at the mess below them.

“The chandelier...” Eren whispered.

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

He had that nagging feeling that there were eyes on his back, and even though he really didn't want to he couldn't stop himself from turning to shine his flashlight back down to the end of the hall. 

The door was open. 

He elbowed the brunette and motioned with his head.

Eren turned and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the open door. He looked to Levi.

They shared a split second of unspoken understanding and the two of them bolted down the stairs, skipping one and two steps at a time, jumping over the glass and metal of the chandelier. Eren tore the front door open and dashed out. Levi was right behind him, pulling the door closed as soon as he was thru. Then he smacked right into Eren's back as the brunette skidded to a stop on the front porch. 

Levi looked up to see child-sized hand prints covering the entirety of the car; the hood, the windshield, the headlights, everything.

“Fuck fuck fuck.”

Eren turned to him, “What do we do?”

“Get in, check the backseat while I get us the fuck out of here.”

They steeled their nerves and bolted down the porch steps and across the dirt to the car. The headlights flashed as Levi unlocked it. They flung their doors open and dove inside, slamming them shut and mashing the lock button.

Eren immediately flipped the ceiling light and leaned over the back seat.

“Nothing here!” 

Levi realized he was still gripping the fire poker and tossed it into the back, careful not to hit Eren. He jammed the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine roared to life. He flipped the headlights and shifted into reverse, then slammed his foot on the gas and looked over his shoulder as the tires peeled out for a moment before jolting them backwards and away from the house.

Levi suddenly remembered that he had no idea how they even ended up at the house in the first place and therefore had no idea how to get them away. Eren seemed to be thinking the same thing as they shared a look. Then Eren's arm shot out pointing somewhere through the veil of dust.

“There there!” He shouted.

Levi braked and switched to drive. He pressed the gas pedal to the floor and swung the wheel, skidding them across the ground as the car redirected towards the narrow roadway that Eren was pointing to. 

The weeds whipped at the car and the rocks clanked as they sped away in the dark, neither of them daring to look back. 

They went a full five minutes barreling through the night in silence before Levi finally eased his foot of the gas and glanced to the rear-view mirror. Nothing but darkness. Then his eyes fell on the backseat. 

“Get that thing out of here.” He told Eren.

Eren leaned over the seat and grabbed the fire poker. He rolled his window down letting in a whoosh of cold air, and speared it out into the passing weeds. 

Silence prevailed for a long while, up until the tires bumped onto the asphalt of Highway 13. The air in the car seemed to loosen and warm. The tension eased a bit. 

“So are we going to talk about what just happened?” Levi adjusted his hands on the wheel and glanced to Eren. 

“That was...” Eren took a deep and ran a hand through his hair. “So...fucking...cool.”

“You're shitting me.” Levi snorted, incredulous.

Eren turned to him with a grin. “Come on, you have to admit that that was kind of awesome.”

“You're insane, you know that right?” Levi motioned to the hood then. “We still have demon baby hands all over the car and you think this is funny.”

“Well, it's like I said, wouldn't be any fun if wasn't actually haunted.” Eren shrugged.

“Oh my god.” Levi pinched his brow. “You owe me. You owe me so fucking hard that you can't even begin to comprehend the level of owing that you are at.”

“Oh I know.” Eren chuckled. “Don't worry, I plan to start repaying my debt as soon as we get back to the motel.”

Eren shot him a sinful look. 

“Is that so?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

Eren smiled and nodded.

“I will accept your repayment.” Levi conceded. “But only after we've both showered. I feel like I have a thousand layers of dirt and spiderwebs coating every part of my body. It's revolting.”

Eren's lips quirked. “That's what you're really afraid of isn't it? 'Oh look Eren, check out these creepy dolls, no big deal, but oh no! the chandelier kicked up a bunch of dust when it fell we gotta get the hell out of here!'”

“You wanna sleep in the fucking car?” Levi side-eyed him.

“No.” Eren giggled. 

 

Their tension eased further back at the motel. The neon signs, humming Coke machines and chirping crickets surrounded them with a sense of normality.

The hand prints were still covering the car however, and that was something neither of them were willing to leave until morning. 

Levi took the ice bucket from the room and filled it with water in the bathroom, took it back outside and poured it over the car in sections as Eren wiped it down with a rag behind him. They erased every print, scoured the interior and exterior of the car for anything unusual, including the trunk. Only when they were certain that they'd made a clean break back into civilized life did they lock themselves away in their room, strip, and get into the shower. 

 

“Okay, jokes aside,” Eren was rinsing the soap from his tan skin. “That was pretty messed up.”

“Oh good, maybe you are still human.” Levi massaged the soap suds into his chest and stomach, between his legs and down to the inside of his thighs. “Thought maybe you'd been possessed by one of those demon dolls.”

“Nope. Just me.” Eren closed his eyes and rinsed his hair and face. 

“Well, that's exactly what a demon doll would say, so...”

Eren sidled out of the way, balancing himself by grabbing Levi's waist as he passed. Levi moved under the shower-head and let his muscles relax as the hot water cascaded over him. God he loved hot showers. He drug his fingers over the prickly part of his undercut and up to thread through the longer strands on top, rinsing everything clean.

“True...” Eren considered. “Guess I'll just have to show you that it's still me.”

Levi had his eyes closed, unwinding as tiny rivers trickled over the back of his neck and shoulders.

“And how do you plan on doing tha- ah-” 

He gasped as Eren's tongue licked over his shaft, right hand sliding up over his thigh to encircle his balls and the base of his dick in a firm grasp. He could feel the throb between his legs as the blood in his body rushed to the occasion.

He blinked his eyes open to look down at Eren, water droplets trickling onto the brunette from his hair and parted lips. Eren was sliding his tongue back and forth on the underside of his cock, which had become rock hard in no time. Eren had a way of doing that, exciting him like no other. 

Those vivid green eyes looked up at him, water clinging to his lashes. Eren swallowed him then, wet lips sliding all the way to the base, deep enough that he could feel the back of Eren's throat.

“Oh fuck...” He breathed and his eyes fluttered, head tipping back. His breathing was ragged now, heart throbbing against his ribs. 

Eren gave him several hard, delicious sucks and then slipped off, saliva stringing from his swollen tip to Eren's bottom lip, which he licked. 

“Still not sure if it's me?” 

Eren smirked up at him and began to move his hand, lips kissing around the head.

“Ah-”

His cock was engulfed in Eren's mouth again, tongue flicking over his frenulum. 

“Uhh...god...”

The brat was clearly trying to make it difficult for him to answer, and damn was he doing a good job of it. 

“I can't say...f-for sure.” He tangled his fingers in Eren's wet locks. His chest heaving. “Why don't you show me a little – ah... m-more.”

He could feel the vibration of Eren's chuckle around him. Then Eren slid off and stood up, his own cock perked at attention. Levi wrapped his hand around it and gently pulled Eren forward, other hand hooking around his neck to pull him down for a kiss; wet and hot, steam filling the air around them. 

Eren broke the kiss after a moment and moved his mouth to suck over Levi's neck and collarbones. He was addicted to the way Levi tasted, the feeling of the man's smooth pale skin on his lips and tongue. Every single part of the man's toned body was like dessert to Eren. 

The moans breaking from Levi's lips were evidence enough that he loved being licked and sucked and kissed as much as Eren loved licking sucking and kissing. 

This continued for a while; lips connecting and then breaking for air, bodies pressing in, wet and hard with want, hands grasping and stroking and tangling in hair. 

And then Eren pulled back panting, eyes wild with lust. “You gonna fuck me or what?”

“Ah,” A sinister smirk spread across Levi's lips. “there you are.”

He grabbed Eren by the shoulders, flipped him around, and shoved him into the tiled wall. 

“Uhn.” Eren groaned.

If Levi remembered correctly the lube was just on the bathroom counter. He slid the curtain aside and spotted it. Perfect.

He stroked the slippery substance over his cock and then added a little extra to his middle finger. He snapped the bottle closed and set it aside. 

His left palm pressed against Eren's back, keeping him pinned to the wall. He moved in close and brought his lips next to Eren's ear as his middle finger slipped between Eren's cheeks to tease at his asshole.

“You had me worried for a minute there.” 

He spoke low, the husky tone of his voice sending shivers down Eren's spine. 

“But it's clear that you're the same impatient brat you've always been.”

He toyed with Eren, teasing the tip of his finger in and out, moving in a little further, but not quite all the way.

Eren writhed under Levi's touch. The man was so good at driving him the perfect amount of insane. He was shaking with want, meant to beg for more ages ago, but couldn't seem to remember how words worked. He couldn't take it anymore. 

“L-Levi...please.”

“Please what?”

The whisper tickled his ear and was followed by a bite to his earlobe.

“Ah!” He jerked back against Levi's hand. “Fuck, you know what I…ah...want.”

“Of course I do.” Levi purred and curled his finger against that spot that made Eren squirm. “I just want you to say it.”

“Uhhhn...y-you're cock, I need your cock.” He whined, borderline incoherent.

“Mmm.”

Levi slipped his finger out and stroked himself as he moved in to just the right angle. He pushed in and gasped at how tight and hot Eren was. The brunette moaned low as he thrust in further and deeper.

“Hnnnn.” He bit as his lip. “Fuck Eren, you have no idea what you do to me.”

“You feel...so good.” Eren choked out. 

Eren's moans and wanton words were wrecking him. He pulled back and pushed in again, groaning with the friction. Again and again, a little faster, a little harder, fingers gripping Eren's hips, hot water still surrounding them with steam. 

He was lost in a rhythm, the push and the pull, the tide of Eren's body connected to his own. Hypnotized by the beads of sweat and water streaking down Eren's tan back with each flex of his hips. God, he wanted to fuck Eren forever, but he was almost to the edge, that current of pleasure compounding in his core, threatening to break free.

“I'm c-close.” He could hardly speak. 

“Me too.” Eren gasped. 

He'd been stroking his own cock as Levi fucked him, hand slipping over his erection between his stomach and the tile of the shower. He was a mess of pleasure, barely able to stand as Levi's hard-on rubbed over the most sensitive parts inside of him. Levi grabbed his hair then and tugged, and that was it, the dam broke and he came all over the wall and his hand, cum dripping down over his knuckles as his trembling grip squeezed each last jolt of pleasure out of himself. 

“Ah, fuck!” 

Levi gasped as Eren's ass tensed around him. He thrust in hard, pulled back and slammed in again, and that's all he needed to come undone inside of Eren, fingers digging into his hips as he twitched forward in release, spilling white fire. 

Their panting and shaking settled as their climaxes washed over them and then faded into a comfortable buzz of euphoria. 

They took a moment to come back to Earth, Eren's elbows propped against the wall, Levi's forehead resting on Eren's back. 

When the world solidified again they rinsed under the still running shower-head, sharing kisses and gentle touches until the warmth of the water abandoned them and forced them out into towels and then into bed. They fell asleep fast, exhausted, Eren's arm draped over Levi's chest. 

 

In the morning it was coffee and waffles at a local diner. 

“You need a refill hun?” The waitress asked, eyeing Levi's empty mug. 

“Yes please. In fact, you can just leave the whole pot.”

She laughed and filled his mug, steam curling above it. 

“He's not joking.” Eren swallowed his bite of waffle. “He's going to drink that whole pot of coffee.”

She looked from Eren to Levi for confirmation. 

Levi shrugged as if to say 'it's true'.

“Well, okay then.” She smiled and set the pot down. “I'll just leave this here.”

“Feel free to charge me extra.” Levi said.

“Oh, no need. You two are the only ones in here, it'd just go to waste anyway if you didn't drink it.” She smiled. “You boys need anything else?”

They shook their heads 'no' and she left them to their meal. 

“You ready for...” Eren thumbed over his phone as he forked another bite in his mouth, then mumbled through it, “The Haunted Opera House of Rueville? Over two hundred years old, and legend has it if you can make it to the stage you might see the tortured star herself, Belladonna Bordeaux, hanging from the rafters.”

Levi met Eren's excited eyes and couldn't stop the quirk of his lips. One haunting down and a dozen more to go. 

“Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a music lover and I always use music to inspire my moods while I write. Here are a couple of dark and sexy(I think) songs that I mostly listened to while writing the smut. I figured dark smutty music fit with the creepy vibe of the story. Hopefully you think so as well. 
> 
> Chelsea Wolfe - Pale On Pale  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1KBjgF3J90
> 
> KYUSS - Gloria Lewis  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPJYCTXCJ-A&app=desktop


End file.
